vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arno Dorian
|-|Assassin's Creed Unity= |-|Master Assassin Arno= |-|Dead Kings= Summary Arno Victor Dorian (1768 – unknown) was a member of the French Brotherhood of Assassins during the French Revolution. The only known son of Charles Dorian, an Assassin who was murdered by the Irish-American Templar Shay Cormac, Arno was then adopted by François de la Serre, Grand Master of the French Rite of the Templar Order, and raised alongside his closest friend, Élise. In May of 1789, Francois de la Serre was murdered at the Palace of Versailles as part of a coup within the French Templar Rite, and Arno was framed for the murder. While imprisoned at the Bastille, he met Master Assassin Pierre Bellec, who told Arno of his Assassin heritage. Wracked with guilt over his past failures, Arno joined the Assassin Brotherhood in the hopes of avenging his father and adoptive father, while also working to uncover the true instigators of the revolution. Throughout his journey, Arno gained various allies, including Antoine Lavoisier, Marquis de Sade, Georges Danton, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Élise, who had recently been inducted to the Templar Order and sought revenge against her father's murderers. Arno and Élise soon discovered that François-Thomas Germain had orchestrated de la Serre's death in the hopes of reforming the Templar Order, and instigated the Revolution to this end. When the Assassin Mentor Honoré Mirabeau accepted an alliance with her on behalf of the Brotherhood, Bellec poisoned Mirabeau and tried to kill Élise as well, forcing Arno to assassinate his former teacher. After killing most of Germain's subordinates, Arno was exiled from the Assassin Brotherhood and shunned by Élise, causing him to retreat back to the now abandoned and delapidated de la Serre estate in Versailles. Six months later, Élise found Arno in a drunken, depressed state at the Palace and apologized to him before they both returned to Paris. After eliminating the remainder of Germain's allies, they tracked him down at the Temple in July of 1794, where a final confrontation ensued. Germain killed Élise using the Sword of Eden, and Arno killed him in return. Heartbroken over Élise's death, Arno sank into alcoholism and depression once more, ultimately resolving to leave France altogether. To this end, he accepted a mission from de Sade in Franciade, where he met a young boy named Léon. Together, they discovered that Napoleon was planning to use an artifact buried underneath the town to take control over France. Initially hesitant to take action, Arno regained his sense of duty and put an end to Napoleon's plans, recovering the artifact (which turned out to be an Apple of Eden) and sending it to Egypt. Arno decided to remain in France and rejoin the Assassin Brotherhood, eventually rising to the rank of Master Assassin. He would sire a child at some point in the future. By the year 2014, Arno's genetic memories were studied by both Abstergo Entertainment as well as by an unidentified member of the Initiates hacker group. He is also an ancestor of Callum Lynch. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons, Hidden Blade, firearms, Sword of Eden and guillotine guns Name: Arno Victor Dorian Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 8 at the beginning of the game, 21~26 during the main events of the game and Dead Kings, 40 by the end of the game Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly skilled Acrobat, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation and pickpocketing, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Information Transferring, Precognition and Retrocognition (Via Eagle Pulse, Can see through solid objects, and this allowed him to see a person's true intentions and revisit their past memories, analyze various locations to figure out weak spots, differentiate between friend-to-foe, revisit events that had already happened, can also transfer information to other fellow Eagle Pulse users. Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration), Healing (Can heal his fellow Assassins in case of injury), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes (Can knock out his opponents by striking their pressure points and can induce immense pain in them via this method), Enhanced Senses, Preparation (Thanks to his senses, he can calculate several ways to get into dangerous spots safely and plan accordingly ahead of time far faster than ordinary humans, within less than a few seconds), Weapon Mastery (via Swords, guns, spears, axes, muskets, warhammers and guillotine guns), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Arno is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects), Can control, manipulate the mind and create illusions (With the Apple of Eden), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs), Sound Manipulation (via Cherry bombs), Status Effect Inducement (via Stun bombs), Poison Manipulation, Sleep and Madness Manipulation (Type 1 with darts and blades, Types 1, 2 and 3 with the Apple of Eden), Light Manipulation (via Eagle of Suger and Head of Saint-Denis), Energy Manipulation and Projection (via Pieces of Eden), Summoning and Animal Manipulation (via Apple of Eden), Explosion Manipulation (With guillotine guns and bombs), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will (After gaining his resolve once he realized Napoleons' true goals, Arno made it his life's ambition to make sure France remained a free country, right up until his death), Shapeshifting (Could disguise himself and his allies as anyone for a limited period of time), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Diseases, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Life Absorption (Should naturally possess these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Can recover from his own stun grenades much faster than most ordinary people and can still react to attacks while blinded), Poison Manipulation (Can withstand his own highly-toxic and hallucinogenic substances and gases far longer than most ordinary people), Electricity Manipulation (Resisted the lightning blasts from the Sword of Eden for elongated periods of time) and Alcohol (Suffering from a drunken stupor only affects his Eagle Pulse, but not his sense of combat) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Being a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid, he should easily be this powerful. Can easily snap necks with one arm and trade blows with those who can harm him. Can harm himself. Fought against François-Thomas Germain, who is a Sage. Can easily cover great distances with a single leap and perform extremely dangerous and strenuous parkour maneuvers with ease. Can easily swing around war hammers, which are comparable to sledgehammers in terms of strength, with just one arm), higher with melee weapons (Can easily skewer and cleave through heavily-armored enemies or even send them flying with a single strike), Hidden Blade, Sword of Eden, guns and guillotine guns (Guillotine guns were essentially miniature mortars with an axe-blade attached) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can easily roll away from musketfire and multiple flintlock pistol shots at point-blank range simultaneously, which were at the very least this fast during Arno's time, although more advanced and faster models did exist, and he can easily fight on par with those who can do the same. Has reacted to and dodged explosions, and has also viewed them as slow. Can also easily outrun and dodge full-powered blasts from the Sword of Eden, which are capable of shooting blasts of real electricity and can reportedly generate real cloud-to-ground lightning, at point-blank range, and also briefly viewed them in slow motion. Fought on par with St-Germain and managed to catch him off-guard before the Sword of Eden's blasts could even reach the walls) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted a massive stone pillar off of him. Comparable to St-Germain. Capable of easily swinging maces and war hammers as fast as swords. Can perform extremely dangerous and strenuous parkour moves in full suits of armor with ease. Comparable to Élise, who can easily lift massive wooden beams) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ (Can survive high falls and being shot multiple times and still keep on fighting as if nothing happened to him. Tanked stray blasts from the Sword of Eden, which could easily blow up stone support pillars, and also tanked its lightning strikes. Even managed to later on tank a few direct blasts from the Sword for extended periods of time. Later brushed off the Sword of Eden exploding after it backfired on St-Germain, which destroyed most stone structures in the vicinity, and then survived a pillar collapsing on him as a result. The final explosion that blew up part of the Sword of Eden, killed Elise and left Germain mortally wounded, did nothing to Arno. Can tank his own guillotine gun shots. Should be on par with most other Isu-Hybrids, who can tank explosions on these levels and no-sell energy beams powerful enough to vaporize three human beings at the slightest touch), higher with armors Stamina: Very High (Can still keep fighting multiple enemies while drunk) Range: Standard melee range by himself. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with axes, spears, guns, bombs and guillotine guns, higher with the Apple of Eden Standard Equipment: Single Hidden Blade, Phantom Blade (A crossbow variant of the blade which can shoot various types of darts) Various types of cutlasses, sabers, broadswords, shortswords, longswords, a katana, war hammers, maces, axes, spears, flintlock pistols, muskets and many more, Sword of Eden, The Eagle of Suger (A sword that can create flashes of light), Apple of Eden #1, The Head of Saint-Denis (Which contained a miniature Apple of Eden and could easily produce light even without any oil) Intelligence: Gifted. In his early life, Arno was witty and charismatic but also no-nonsense, which fed into his sharp sense of humor, falling back on it whenever he felt emotionally vulnerable. He was brash in nature, rushing into action over reason, which was a flaw seen by members of the Assassin Council. This often led him into trouble along with his adopted sister Élise. Due to the fact that he was well-educated, Arno often quoted classical books, though his noble upbringing did not prevent him from cheating at card games. From his early childhood, Arno spent several days sword fighting with Élise, whom proved to outrank him. He was later taught by François in terms of basic swordsmanship as well as hunting. By the time of his early adulthood, Arno had become a decent swordsman as proven where he was able to fend off Hugo and Victor. He perfected the art in which he could engage multiple opponents in battle and utilize the environment to his advantage. Eventually, it was honed to the point where Arno was able to defeat his mentor Bellec. He later passed these lessons on to a young girl named Marianne in the fight to reclaim her home. Arno grew to become a skilled freerunner as he was able to scale buildings as well as natural elements with relative ease, his agile speed allowed him to traverse over and under several obstacles. In addition he proved to be a capable swimmer, able to swim great distances with exceptional ease. Upon joining the Brotherhood under the wing of Pierre Bellec, Arno eventually became a Master Assassin trained in the methods of stealth, swordsmanship, combat, firearms, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Arno was able to wield a variety of weaponry including swords, pistols, spears, heavy weapons, rifles as well as Guillotine Guns. As he journeyed through the Brotherhood, Arno also claimed several weapons from his targets as trophies, namely a round axe (from Charles Gabriel Sivert), an officer's pistol (from the Roi des Thunes), a light halberd (from Frédéric Rouille) and finally a Sword of Eden from François-Thomas Germain. Arno's stealthy and ruthless nature aided him. As a master of stealth, he could utilize various corners and hiding spots to silently assassinate his targets without being noticed. He proved to be proficient with his Hidden Blade utilizing it in both stealth assassinations as well as in open combat. In terms of weaponry Arno wielded a Hidden Blade alongside a Phantom Blade, which was capable of firing normal and berserk darts; He carried a wide range of bombs in his arsenal including smoke, stun, cherry or poisonous gas variants, of which he could utilize them to either distract or cripple his enemies. Arno possessed sharp observational skills as he was able to identify and pinpoint several opportunities that could aid him during his assignments; these deductive skills also helped Arno when solving numerous murder mysteries around Paris. Arno possessed the rare ability of Eagle Vision, as well as two sub-versions dubbed 'Eagle Pulse' which he used to perceive his enemies, allies and objects of interest – even through walls – but only for a limited time, and 'Communal Sense' which allowed his fellow Assassins to see what he saw, albeit within a limited range. Additionally, his First Civilization bloodline granted him the ability to see the memories of those whose lives he took. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill ordinary human beings. Descended into intense alcholism after being exiled from the Brotherhood, and upon witnessing Elise's death, was ultimately driven into sever depression and cynicism, opting to leave France for good, at least until he ultimately managed to gain back his resolve thanks to the efforts of a young boy called Léon and having witnessed the terror of the Apple first-hand. While drunk, trying to use Eagle Pulse results in excruciating pain. Disguise abilities last only for a few seconds, being disabled immediately upon running or getting spotted. Note: Helix Rift feats should not be used as they are not part of the main events of Assassin's Creed Unity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Light Users Category:Fathers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Alcoholics Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Snipers Category:Healers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Armored Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Preparation Users Category:Durability Negation Users